finalfantasyfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Basch fon Ronsenburg/Outras aparições
Outras Aparições ''Fortress ''.]] Basch era para ser o principal protagonista para a sequência cancelada de ''Final Fantasy XII, onde ele teria defendido Ivalice e Ashe de um exército marinho que queria tomar a terra. Ele teria tido um pequeno romance com ela, que não teria funcionado, e os dois teriam se separaram até o final do jogo. Basch teria sido uma das únicas pessoas em Ivalice a acreditar nas lendas de um rei antigo mar que tenta invadir Ivalice a cada 10.000 anos, e teria viajado para territórios desconhecidos para defender uma fortaleza mágica, a estrutura permanente entre Ivalice e o mar e as forças navais iriam tentar invadir por ela. Ele teria sido acompanhado por seus antigos aliados de Final Fantasy XII, bem como Larsa e outros Judges Archadianos. Apenas seus amigos mais íntimos terem não saberem de sua verdadeira identidade, com a maioria chamando ele de "Judge Gabranth" http://www.gamespot.com/articles/the-canceled-final-fantasy-xii-sequel-narrative-an/1100-6431040 The Canceled Final Fantasy XII Sequel: Narrative and Gameplay Revealed Ele teria enfrentado desafios ao defender a fortaleza do rei do mar Loemund, aliando o semideus Laegd depois superando-lo na batalha. Basch teria se tornado dividido entre o dever auto-nomeado e os seus sentimentos crescentes por Ashe. Ele teria entrado em conflito com Zargabaath após sua verdadeira identidade ser revelada, resultando em sua prisão temporária. No final, quando ele teve a chance de escapar, Basch decidiu ficar para trás e derrotou Loemond ao custo de sua vida. O epílogo teria mostrado Laegd levando o corpo de Basch ao castelo de Loemond, onde ele teria sido ressuscitado e se tornado o novo Rei do Mar ''Dissidia Final Fantasy Embora ele não aparece em pessoa, várias referências a Basch são feitas em ''Dissidia. Gabranth usa os Quickenings de Basch no seu EX Burst, e Keith Ferguson,dublador de Basch em Final Fantasy XII, dubla Gabranth. Basch também é o namesake de um Ghost Card, um Gabranth no Nível 100. ''Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Gabranth ganha uma segunda roupa alternativa baseado em seu disfarce que ele se passa por Basch em Nalbina Fortress, e a citação secreta de Vaan é "I'm Basch!". Pictlogica Final Fantasy File:PFF Basch Illust.png|Ilustração. File:PFF Basch.png|Sprite. Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Basch é um personagem Legend em ''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade. Cartas de Habilidades= File:FFAB Flash of Steel - Basch SR.png|Flash of Steel (SR). File:FFAB Fulminating Darkness - Basch SR.png|Fulminating Darkness (SR). File:FFAB Darkness - Basch SR.png|Souleater (SR). File:FFAB Flash of Steel - Basch SR+.png|Flash of Steel (SR+). File:FFAB Fulminating Darkness - Basch SR+.png|Fulminating Darkness (SR+). File:FFAB Darkness - Basch SR+.png|Souleater (SR+). File:FFAB Bravery - Basch SSR.png|Bravery (SSR). File:FFAB Flash of Steel - Basch SSR.png|Flash of Steel (SSR). File:FFAB Ruin Impendent - Basch SSR.png|Ruin Impendent (SSR). File:FFAB Sight Unseeing - Basch SSR.png|Sight Unseeing (SSR). File:FFAB Bravery - Basch SSR+.png|Bravery (SSR+). File:FFAB Flash of Steel - Basch SSR+.png|Flash of Steel (SSR+). File:FFAB Ruin Impendent - Basch SSR+.png|Ruin Impendent (SSR+). File:FFAB Sight Unseeing - Basch SSR+.png|Sight Unseeing (SSR+). |-|Cartas Lendárias= File:FFAB Blizzara - Basch Legend SR.png|Blizzara (SR). File:FFAB Flash of Steel - Basch Legend SR.png|Flash of Steel (SR). File:FFAB Fulminating Darkness - Basch Legend SR.png|Fulminating Darkness (SR). File:FFAB Blizzara - Basch Legend SR+.png|Blizzara (SR+). File:FFAB Flash of Steel - Basch Legend SR+.png|Flash of Steel (SR+). File:FFAB Fulminating Darkness - Basch Legend SR+.png|Fulminating Darkness (SR+). File:FFAB Flash of Steel - Basch Legend SSR.png|Flash of Steel (SSR). File:FFAB Ruin Impendent - Basch Legend SSR.png|Ruin Impendent (SSR). File:FFAB Sight Unseeing - Basch Legend SSR.png|Sight Unseeing (SSR). File:FFAB Flash of Steel - Basch Legend SSR+.png|Flash of Steel (SSR+). File:FFAB Ruin Impendent - Basch Legend SSR+.png|Ruin Impendent (SSR+). File:FFAB Sight Unseeing - Basch Legend SSR+.png|Sight Unseeing (SSR+). ''Final Fantasy Artniks File:FF12 Basch fon Ronsenburg SR+ F Artniks.png|''Final Fantasy Artniks. File:FF12 Basch fon Ronsenburg SR F Artniks.png|''Final Fantasy Artniks'' (2). ''Final Fantasy Record Keeper File:FFRK Basch.png|Sprite. File:FFRK Basch sprites.png|Sprites. Final Fantasy Brave Exvius Final Fantasy Trading Card Game Basch aparece em ''Final Fantasy Trading Card Game. File:Basch TCG.png|Carta de Final Fantasy XII. File:4-011C.jpg|Carta de Final Fantasy XII. File:Basch2 TCG.png|Carta de Revenant Wings. ''Triple Triad (Portal App) Basch aparece em uma carta de Triple Triad. Aparições Fora da Série ''Itadaki Street Em''Dragon Quest & Final Fantasy in Itadaki Street Portable, Basch aparece junto com os outros personagens de ''Final Fantasy XII como personagem jogável. File:Itadaki-Basch.png|Basch em Itadaki Street Portable. File:Itadaki-BaschPortrait.png|Basch em Itadaki Street Mobile. Referências en:Basch fon Ronsenburg/Other appearances Categoria:Outras aparições dos personagens jogáveis de Final Fantasy XII